


Until Death Bring Us Together

by Asteraster



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 另一个摸鱼，没头没尾，胡说八道
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Until Death Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> 另一个摸鱼，没头没尾，胡说八道

*

一个经过事实检验的真相：希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多主教到死都是个大骗子，对此莫扎特本人最有发言权。

对，到死，这个故事需要倒着讲。

萨尔茨堡的科洛雷多大主教去世了。

葬礼是严格按照最高规制举办的，女士们黑纱蒙面，乘着黑色的马车前来教堂做最后的告别，男士们把礼帽夹在胳膊下面，彼此交谈时尽量压低了声音。

没人知道，摆在正中的实际上是一具空棺。

而此时本应该是一具尸体的大主教正铁青着脸坐在卧室的椅子上，四面窗户上的帘子放了下来，屋里没有点蜡烛，一片昏暗。不过光线再暗也不妨碍他把眼前的音乐家看得清清楚楚。莫扎特保持着一脸难以置信，围着大主教转来转去，时不时好奇地伸出手碰一下。

“你不是死了吗？”大主教忍不住了，把按理说早就入土的莫扎特的爪子从自己身上拍下去。

“我辞职了！”音乐家笑嘻嘻的说。

和谁？死神么？主教腹诽。如果真的有死神的话，他现在非常同情对方。

“和一切！从现在开始，如果有人在我弹奏的时候停下来，那他一定是为了音乐，而不是别的什么。我的音乐彻底自由了。只有姐姐知道这件事，但是她并不清楚我身在何方。但是科洛雷多主教，您不应该比我更像活人啊。”

主教一时语塞，恼羞成怒之下猛拍了一下桌子试图强行转移话题。

莫扎特装聋做瞎，开始绘声绘色描绘听闻主教离世的消息之后，自己如何左思右想，最后怀着一丝昔日温情趁着月黑风高之夜摸进了小灵堂。不料刚刚从窗户里踩着棺材翻进来，一转身看见棺材盖移开了一个角，下一秒就亲眼目睹主教大人揉着额头坐了起来。

主教眯着眼睛看了看莫扎特，又环视了一圈礼拜堂，最后神色复杂的低头看了看身下的棺材。身后墙壁上的十字架在烛光下泛着诡异的光。

“上帝啊。”莫扎特说。

他倒是终于虔诚了一次，主教出奇冷静地想。

别说上帝了，就连维罗纳都没见过这出。

*

哪怕是对教堂最欠缺敬意的人也料想不到，科洛雷多大主教是一只吸血鬼。而哪怕是最见多识广的吸血鬼也不会想到，科洛雷多大主教是一只晕血的吸血鬼。

不幸被打碎的花瓶划破手指晕倒过去的主教由于吸血鬼特有的过低体温和几乎不再跳动的心脏被医生当即宣布死亡。阿科伯爵觉得自己终于熬到头了，下班心切，发讣告，筹备葬礼，超水平发挥一气呵成。

“我说你总在半夜召我讨论乐谱，合着不是因为那——个啊！”得知真相后的莫扎特抬手比划。

真是阴沟里翻船，科洛雷多扶额叹息。

“那你还和我那——个！”莫扎特不依不饶。

你别比划了行不行。

“你个驴。”莫扎特以一贯的风格总结道。

科洛雷多·驴不理睬他，转过身把莫扎特胡乱丢在地上的外套挂起来，死都死了，两个人索性在欧洲各地闲逛，偶尔还能依靠莫扎特的音乐才华赚一点小钱。

“你把我也变成吸血鬼吧。”莫扎特说。

“不行。”科洛雷多回答。

“为什么。”

“因为总要有一个人在白天处理各种事物。”

“我才不会给你处理事务！我只会把你的钱都赌光，再喝干你前一天买的酒。”

“那我需要一个人把钱都赌光，再喝干前一天剩下的酒。”

“科洛雷多你快别胡说八道了，你就是晕血对不对！”莫扎特直指要害。

“我又不是故意的，当时也没人问我。”

莫扎特想起一个关键问题。

“那你平时怎么吃东西？”

科洛雷多懒得理他。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你是不是蒙着眼睛吃，就像我蒙着眼睛弹琴一样。”

猜的还挺准，科洛雷多不想涨小人威风，试图继续无视对方。不料莫扎特从椅子上蹦起来，凑到床头熄灭了屋内唯一的一盏灯。

“你干什么……”科洛雷多问。

“弹琴。”莫扎特回答。

科洛雷多沉默。

十分钟后，莫扎特好奇地摸着脖子上的伤口，他能感觉到皮肤以肉眼可见的速度愈合，同时还在心里回味着主教宛如偷情跑路，连外衣都来不及穿好，别着脸匆匆离开的画面。

莫扎特突然有点怀念自己的老朋友席卡内德。

编不下去的END


End file.
